Kintaro Tanijiro
Kintaro Tanijiro is a Ronin Homid Theurge Hakken that has fallen and no longer follows Grandfather Thunder. He made his way from Japan to Hong Kong. Biography Like his onetime pack mate, Chika Masato, Kintaro felt the blood of warriors and dreamed of bringing Glory and Honor to his pack, his tribe, and himself. More in tune with the spirit world then with fangs and claws he, however, sometimes reviled Masato in his determination and prowess to succeed at all costs. Then that fateful day near Nagasaki. The day he lost his pack mates, except for Masato. The day that he and Masato were declared Ronin and they left to find a way to be welcomed back into the Tribe. Their fortunes and fame dwindled before their eyes. The dreams started soon after. They were of fire and whirlwinds, screaming human torches and mutilated ghosts. There were visions of holocausts, past and future. Tanijiro could not sleep and during the day the images stayed with him. He could not talk to Masato about them as Tanijiro felt he might be abandoned. He grew more sullen and withdrawn. He would listen more and more to the whispering voices and the promises of delivery from his torment. Finally succumbing to the nightmares, Tanijiro left Masato and traveled to Tokyo where he slipped into the Spirit world. He found a guardian spirit waiting for him and beckoned Tanijiro to follow. Kintaro did so and found himself standing before a powerful Kuei-Jin, Lord Hakari. Hakari desired Tanijiro's services and promised to make the nightmares cease to exist and to give Tanijiro command of a group of tireless warriors in return. Tanijiro accepted. Hakari performed some long and very painful rituals causing Tanijiro to be twisted and transformed. Kintaro Tanijiro once proud Hakken Theurge had fallen and now he lives to follow his master's will and usher in the Sixth Age as quickly as possible. Tanijiro has been recently ordered to Hong Kong to track and acquire a magical katana. Eager to please his master, Kintaro is ready to brave the Hong Kong landscape. Appearance Tanijiro is a worried-looking young Japanese man in his mid-20s. He dresses in dark-coloured clothing, presenting the appearance of a street tough. His dark hair is shaggy and unkempt; mirror shades conceal his haunted eyes. His Crinos and Lupus forms display evidence of his inner corruption: his dark fur, formerly sleek, has become matted and mangy, with whole portions of bare skin showing on his back and legs. His bones glow translucent inside his skin in all but his Homid form. Character Sheet Kintaro Tanijiro, Second-Born Son of the Golden Valley Breed: Hakken (Fallen Shadow Lord) Auspice: Theurge Nature: Alpha Demeanor: Conniver Physical: Strength 3 (5/7/6/4), Dexterity 4 (4/5/6/6), Stamina 4 (6/7/7/6) Social: Charisma 2, Manipulation 4 (3/1/1/1), Appearance 2 (1/0/1/1) Mental: Perception 4, Intelligence 4, Wits 4 Abilities: Alertness 3, Animal Ken 1, Brawl 3, Dodge 4, Drive 1, Empathy 3, Enigmas 3, Etiquette 3, Firearms 1, Intimidation 2, Leadership 1, Linguistics: 3, Melee (Katana) 4, Occult 4, Primal-Urge 2, Rituals 4, Stealth 3 Backgrounds: Mentor (Hakari) 4, Resources 4 Rage: 6 Gnosis: 7 Willpower: 7 Rank: Formerly Adren, now Ronin Gifts: (1) Bane Protector, Blood Omen, Fatal Flaw, Persuasion, Spirit Speech (2) Clap of Thunder, Command Spirit, Ears of the Bat, Sight from Beyond, Staredown, (3) Disquiet, Icy Chill of Despair, Pulse of the Invisible Rites: Rite of Binding, Rite of the Fetish, Rite of Opened Bridge, Rite of Spring Awakening, Rite of Summoning, Rite of Talisman Dedication References * Category:Theurges Category:Homids Category:Shadow Lords Category:World of Darkness characters